bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 40
The Last Day At Bullworth Alot of things have happened lately. First, the rumble against the Townies at Blue Skies Industrial. Then, I found out that Max Hayes has survived and that I killed only his right-hand man. Greg and I rescued Dr. Crabblesnitch as well as others and became heroes. Finally, I found out that I am going to leave Bullworth for the summer, only it might not be for the summer. It might be forever. I know Derek enough to where he might not let me come back all because Max now knows where I am. I'm now worried about leaving my friends here forever. It was somewhat real hard to make them in the first. It was also hard to get on my enemies' good side. Things are not going to be good for me. I was asleep in my bed, having a dream about being in a zombie apocalypse (probably from watching alot of zombie films with Greg and my other friends last night), when I was woken up by someone. "Hey, wake up", said that familar voice. I then realized who it was. "Derek, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm here to pick you up", he said. "I thought you won't be here till like 12 PM all because you got paper work to do and that long travel from Washington DC", I said. "I managed to get the paper work done so I could come here and pick you and Jill up early", he said. "Great", I said. "I noticed you are not ready yet", he said. "I was hoping to get ready before 12 PM", I told him. "Get ready, Clayton. Then meet me by the front gates so we can take a taxi", he said. "Don't need a taxi. I got a car that we can take", I said. "I'll go get it from the parking lot and then talk to the principal about your and Jill's behavior. In the meantime, tell Jill to get ready and then start packing", he said. "Alright", I told him. He then left the dorm. I was about to go as well, but was stopped by Greg. "Hey, you didn't tell me that Derek just got here", Greg said when he entered the dorm room. "I just woke up. Nice way of saying good morning, Greg", I said. "So, you're leaving earlier than what you thought?" asked Greg. "I guess. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about leaving all my friends here and never returning", I said. "Did Derek tell you if you will be comming back next year?" asked Greg. "No, but I do know the answer. Since Max Hayes knows where I stay now, he just might try to kill me. Maybe also Cerberus and Wardog activity might happen here", I said. "You know the cops here do alot to make sure no gang activity happens here. Besides, if anything like that ever happens, you know they might establish a NOoSE squad here", said Greg. "Maybe", I said. "I know Derek won't take you away from here forever. Not after what you and I went through together", he said. "You're right", I said. "Now, I gotta go C-Money. I'll see ya later", he said. He then left the dorm room and so did I. I went to the Girls' Dorm to tell Jill to pack up. I walked up to the door of the Girls' Dorm. I knocked on it and waited for a minute for someone to come. Mandy came to the door and said, "Hey C-Money". "Hey Mandy", I said. "How has Greg been doing?" he asked. "Good. Do you know if Jill is in her room?", I said. "Yeah, give me a minute", she said before she closed the door. Mandy and I arn't really friends. For the past couple weeks, she asked me how Greg was doing. I guess she was really sorry for cheating on Greg for Malcolm (Greg told me the whole story). All I said to her was 'good'. I know Greg would mind if Mandy questioned me about him behind his back, so I just give her one word for an answer. I never answered her questions about him at all. While waiting for Jill, she came out and said, "Hey, C-Money. What do you want?" "You need to pack up. We are going to leave sometime soon", I told her. "I hope we come back to this place next year. I love it here", she said. "So do I", I told her. "What if we are not comming back next year? What if this is our last time here and we are never comming back?" she asked. "I want to come back as well, but I don't know what Derek will do", I said. "I hope he realizes that this is the school for us. Not even Carcer City Academy was good enough and it wasn't even a boarding school", she said. "I know", I said. Jill went back into the Girls' Dorm to get ready while I went back to the Boys' Dorm to get ready as well. Two Hours Later; 11:00 AM I packed all my clothes up. Then I packed up all my other things; books, movies, games, etc. I somehow knew that Jill and I are never coming back to Bullworth ever again. What was I going to do? I guess nothing now. I took all my bags out of the room and walked to the parking lot. When I got there, Derek and Jill were waiting for me. "It's time to go now", he said. "Derek told me the answer, C-Money", said Jill. "What is the answer?" I asked. She nodded her head no. "You guys must understand. Max knows where you guys are now. It's not safe", Derek said. "But I love it here. This place is WAY better than Carcer City Academy would ever be", I said. "Also Liberty City Academy", said Jill. I looked at her strangely. "I been to that school for a few days before we ever became long childhood friends", she said. "Well, it's not those schools you will be going to", Derek said. "Then tell us where", I said. "You will be going to the school in San Fierro", he said to me. "....And you to the school in Los Santos", he said to Jill. "WHAT?" we both yelled. Just then, a couple of students were running towards our position. I then realized that it was my friends. "Please don't take C-Money and Jill from us", said Jenny when she came up to us. "We all like him. He doesn't need to be at another school", said Greg. "Yeah, he's a good kid for someone poor", said Malcolm. Everyone then looked at him like if he was crazy. "I was kidding", he said. "He doesn't need to be at some other dumb school", said Johnny. "YEAH", yelled Russel. "I'm surprized that you made a lot of friends here, Clayton", said Derek as he looked at all the other kids coming to our position. "So?" I asked. "It's not my decision", he said. "Come on. Max is too much of an asshole to even attack a school. He won't go in, even with all the cop protection going on since the riot here last year", I said. "Watch your mouth", he said. "Derek, glad you came here", said a fimilar voice. I turned around to see that it was Dr. Crabblesnitch. Great, I thought. Crabblesnitch will now tell him everything that I did the past couple weeks. Dr. Crabblesnitch took Derek away from us and over to his car. He talked to Derek about stuff. I think the whole thing that happened; the party, the drugs, dorm arrest, breaking out, the rumble and the bank job. When Derek returned, he said to me, "Dr. Crabblesnitch told me some intresting things about you, Clayton". "What did he say?" I asked. "He told me that your grades improved well since you got here from your old school", he said. "Anything else?" I asked. "The fact that you and Greg are heroes", he said. "Anything else?" I asked. "Nothing exect that he hopes that you return next year", he said. I then turned over to Crabblesnitch's direction, but was already on his way back to his office. What the hell, I thought. "I guess now it's your choice to choose if you want to return here next year", he said. "What about Max?" I asked. "I might talk to the police department about seeing any supicious activity going on", he said. "Good", I said. "So, what's your choice?" he asked. "Duh, I want to come back", I said. "Also me", said Jill. He then looked at her. "Are you sure? You didn't like the idea of coming here in the first place", he said. "I'm sure", she said. "Alright, you guys get to return after the summer", he said. "YES", yelled Jill. "Thank you, God", I said. On my last few minutes here at Bullworth for the summer, I told my friends to have a good summer and I also kissed Kendra (who happened to arrive late) for the last time before I leave for the summer. Finally, I went up to Greg and said, "Have a good summer. I'm looking to be your room mate next year". "Thanks. I wish the same thing", he said. Before I got into the car, I told Greg, "If you get a email from Brian Davidson, tell him I said hi". "I will", he said. I then got into the car. As the car pulled out of the parking lot, I looked back at my friends who were waving good-bye. I turned around and said to myself, "God, I can't wait for next year". Category:Blog posts